


Infinity

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Art, Original work - Freeform, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Stars, Wales, celtic paganism, dreamscape, galaxy, pagan godesses, universe - Freeform, welsh - Freeform, welsh paganism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: A tiny work about the death of a shooting star I saw in my garden and how blue is my favourite colour
Kudos: 2





	Infinity

I saw a shooting star Monday night, before the Dusk truly fell to the darkness of the Night.

  
It fell euphorically, brightly; unaltered white later that exploded through the air. How old would that star have been?

  
Several thousand years, eighty-thousand years?

  
Perhaps more.

  
A hundred-thousand years, nine-hundred thousand years.

  
A square one million to extend. 

  
The sky was a watercolour paradise of thick by transparent bushfire smoke, light pink and Dusk mauve and blue skies. 

  
Every part of me was blue.

  
Everything is blue.

  
I love the smoke in the air; many people become sick from it, but I'm a smoker. It's like a constant cigarette, and the smoke tastes better than any cigarette. Flavours of Vanilla and Earth and Eucalyptus mixed with the smell of Rain and Highland Lake Valleys.

  
The star exploded in dizzying white light; more beautiful than any firework, and more lingering.

  
They say about setting a wish upon a shooting star; is it just the same to pray to the Goddess of them?

  
I believe so.


End file.
